A Best Friend's Secret
by AngelxYasutora
Summary: Ichigo and the gang had just spit up to fight their own Arrancars in Las Noches, but when some Mysterious man comes up a little after they split up and fallows Chad without him knowing. Who is this Mysterious Man anyway. Rated T for Language and Blood.
1. Part 1

Renji Abarai, the Leutenant of Squad six, had just finished his chant and everyone had split up within Las Noches. As soon as they had left into their corridors a person in a suit of blue armor came up the way they once came from. It looked as it saw Nel fallowing Ichigo then the two hollows fallowing Renji and Uryu. "If Ichigo, Renji, and Uryu went the way they're going then I'll go this way I can sence 'his' spiritual pressure this way" He said very quietly to himself as he ran into the direction Chad had gone. A pair of white demon wings with red horns on each point appeared on his back as he flew up and flied over the beams hiding his spiritual pressure from the quarter of a mile ahead of him.

Five minutes after the man in blue armor flew up over the beams Chad felt like someone was watching him and glanced around. 'Something doesn't feel right...I get the feeling that "she's" falowing me but I know that she isn't here because she's sick at Urahara's place...this is so weird' Chad thought as he looked around.

In the darkness kneeling on a beam was the man in blue armor watching Chad as he looked around. His visered on his helmet was above his eyes. His eyes were brown but they were different. They had slightly longer lashes and slightly more gentle then normal eyes.

Chad looked down then shook his head no then began running again. As the man above put down his vizered back over his eyes and few quetly behind him.

As Chad was running a flashback starts to run through his mind.

*Flashback*

It was an hour before both Uryu and Ichigo had arrived at the Urahara shop. Chad was talking to a tall young girl with knee long brown hair and brown eyes with a blanket wraped around her as she coughed.

"Angel you shouldn't be out of bed you're still very sick" he said worriedly.

"I know but I wanted to give you something...It'll help you out on saving Orihime and Fighting the Arrancars and Espadas...but only use it when you absolutely have to" The girl said before she sneezed into her blanket then handed him a small gold heart shaped pendant with silver wings.

"But that's just like the one you gave me the other day" He said as he gently grabed it.

"The one I gave you before was a prototype I needed to see if there was anything missing or something that I didn't put into the prototype that I had put in this one and sure enaugh there was now it's sheer perfection but don't let Ichigo or Uryu see it It's the only one I've made so far and only you can test it...It belongs to you and only you...Use it well" She said.

"Thank you my friend and I will" He said just before he hugged her tightly.

"Oh and uh Don't worry about me too much I don't want you getting destracted during battle and getting yourself hurt" She said as she hugged him back.

"I won't but there are some situations where I can't help but worry about you at least a little...If I haven't come back by the time you get better don't even dare try to 'fallow' us I don't want you getting hurt" He said as he gave her a gentle noogie.

"What you afraid that I'll just slow you down" She teased.

"Exactly" He said sarcastically. He smirked. "Look I just don't want you getting hurt alright we're going to the Arrancar's home and that's where they're at their strongest" He said.

"Fine but I can't promise you anything I'm just as strong as you are you just don't realize it yet" She said.

He smiled then hugged her once more. "So how does this one work anyway" He said as he looked at the pendant.

"Same as the last one but this one you can put anywhere on your body and it'll automatically sink into your body and travel untill it reaches where it's suposed to go but you won't feel any pain or anything when it sinks in or when it travels...but it has to be touching your skin in order for it to sink it if it's your shirt then it won't work and you have to tell it to activate with your mind in order to activate it but ONLY use it when you ABSOLUTELY have to" She explained.

"Got it" He said. When Uryu and Ichigo arrived at the Urahara shop He gave her a kiss on her forehead as a promise just for her that he'll return to her alive then soon after him, Uryu, and Ichigo went into the garganta. She waved at them as they left.

*End Flashback*

He looked down at his pendant in worry. "I hope she's alright back in the World of the Living" He said to himself as he held the pendant close to his heart then put the pendant back into his pocket then ran again.

'Wow he must really miss her' A female voice thought as the man in armor watched Chad as he ran.

The man with armor sat on the last beam still in darkness as Chad entered a room with holes shaped like squares all around the floor. Infront of him stood an arrancar, a man with burnt orange hair styled as an afro with thick sideburns and a goatee. He wares a white outfit with large frills on his collar and thighs.

"You're a strange boy you look weak but your spiritual pressure is strong" Said the man in white.

"I'm stronger than I look" Chad said

"I'd be careful if I were you my friend This guy isn't as weak as you think he is" The man in blue said very quietly to himself.

Chad heard the man in blue and looked around and up but he didn't see him. 'Strange I thought I heard someone coming from above me and yet behind me' He thought. He hummed Suspitiously.

"What's the problem boy" The man in white asked.

"Nothing" Chad said as he stared back at the man in white as his right arm formed into El Directo.

After a while the man in white explained to Chad that he was a Privaron Espada, A fallen Espada who has done something unforgivable and lost their rank as an Espada. deep inside the Privaron he felt that Chad was hiding some sort of power. A little while later their fight began. Chad attacked him many times but each time the fallen Espada would dodge the attack. Then the fallen Espada would counterattack with a punch.

"Pathetic Sado You can't even dodge a single attack there's no way you'll be able to survive my attacks if I faught you with all my power I wouldn't want you to die so early in the fight You have a lot more Potential somewhere inside you But I'd suggest you give up now before you seriously hurt yourself to the point where you'll die" said the Fallen Espada as he started walking tward him who was leaning aguinced the chunks of what used to be a wall with dust covering him.

The dust began circling infront of Chad as he powered up for yet another attack. He charged at the man in white but the man stoped him in his tracks as he grabed Chad's fist then threw him making him hit the wall again. "I'm not ready to just give up and die...I promised someone...I promised that I would return to her...ALIVE" Chad said as he ran tward the man in white charging for another attack. He made a direct hit but it didn't do much good.

The man in white threw him to another part of the wall again. "You promised someone you'd return to her alive huh you and the girl must have a very strong bond if you promised her something that can never be pomised at the strength you're at now you will die if you keep fighting at your level I suggest you go back to where you came from boy you cannot defete Arrancar number 107 Gantenbainne Mosqueda" The man in white said as he started walking tward him again.

The man in blue looked at Chad knocked out in the crater in the wall. "I have to help him...But wait I must wait a little longer if he's still loosing then I'll help him" He said quietly to himself. He saw Gantenbainne walking closer to him then he looked at Chad as he still wasn't waking up. He looked down at his hands.

'You know 'he' told you that the armor isn't for much combat and you know you'll accidently 'Reveal' yourself to him but...if it's to save him then you must do everything you can to protect him' The Female voice thought.

Gatenbainne was in the position to attack Chad with his sealed 'Dragra' as he was still knoched out. He punched but dust formed around Chad. He thought he had killed him so he smiled. The dust began to clear and he soon realized that infront of him was the man in blue blocking his attack with a blue sward that matched the color of his armor. "And who are you suposed to be" Gatenbainne asked.

"I am a friend of the Enemy but my name is of No importance" He said as he stared at him.

Chad woke up to see the man in blue standing over him as he spoke. He got the feeling that it was someone he knew but he set the thought aside as he got up. He saw the man in blue Sheath his sward. "Why are you putting your sward away" He asked as he looked at him.

"I don't need it for this fight It wouldn't be fair to use a sward when your enemy doesn't have a sward of his own" He said as he got into a fist fighting stance.

'That fighting stance...I know it from somewhere before...but I don't remember where I've seen it' Chad thought as he looked closely at the stance.

"Hmm...I sence a very strong spiritual pressure coming from you Blue boy but there's something 'odd' about you...and I'm gonna find out what it is one way or another" Gatenbainne said.

"From now on we're gonna have to work together to beat this guy So what do you say big guy You in" Asked the man in blue as he looked at Chad. He looked at him and noded his head yes. The man in blue noded his head then both of them attacked Gatenbainne at once.

During the fight, After Gatenbainne had punched the man in blue many times, Chad looked at the man in blue as his armor was beginning to crack. As it was cracking he felt a familier spiritual pressure but he couldn't make out who's it was. Just then he was kicked in the head by Gatenbainne which made him fall to the floor very hard making a crater and knocking him out.

Gatenbainne looked at the man in blue and started walking tward him as he began to back away slowly. 'OH no your armor's at its limit one more hit and it'll shatter' The Female voice thought.

The man in blue saw Gatenbainne walking tward him but then he disappeared, reappeared behind him, then kicked him in the side tossing him up into the air, then he kicked him once more as he flew. As he was gliding accross the room his armor, his helmet being the first thing, shattered revealing long long brown hair in a white ponytail about calf long when up in the ponytail. If it were down it would be ankle length, and long eyelashes. When the body armor shattered it revealed a white and red dress. The left side's sholder revielved two red and gold arm bands then a light blue and white bracelet appeared on the right wrist and a silver anklet on the left ankle. A pair of pure white angel wings appeared on its back when the white and red horned demon wings shattered with the armor. The man in the blue armor was actually a woman.

"Just as I thought I knew there was something odd about you blue boy...or shall I say blue GIRL but why do you desquise who you really are from your friend" he said when she landed on the ground in front of Chad.

As he was walking tward them Chad was still knocked out but an image of the man in blue appeared in his mind in the fighting stance he had tooken 'I know I've seen that stance before but where have I seen it...Huh...What...T-This spiritual pressure...it CAN'T BE' He thought. Just then he felt the familier spiritual pressure again but this time it was alot stronger then before then a little girl about the age of six with lower back long brown hair with brown eyes waring a red dress appeared infront of the man in blue in the same stance 'It's Angel when she was a little girl...Wait a minute...the stances are the same...could it be that...Angel is behind the armor the whole time' He thought.

"Wake up little girl I know you're hiding your true power just like Yasutora Sado" Gatenbainne said as he stood above her. She didn't wake up to answer him. "Such a shame I guess I'm gonna have to kill you right here then" He said as he got ready to attack her. As he was about to attack her Chad's eyes opened then dust appeared infront of the girl.

"Sorry...I can't allow you to kill this woman" Chad said. He explained about not being able to realize, or to not accept his powers. When the dust cleared Gatenbainne's eyes widened as Chad's Right arm had transformed to his final and true form De Brazo Derecha Del Gigante with The woman in his left arm still knocked out.

Gatenbainne looked into Chad's eyes and noticed something different about them. They were slightly calmer than before. He smiled at him. "I understand why you don't want me to kill the girl...It's because you have special feelings for her don't you" He said.

Chad didn't say anything about what he had said. He gently set her down in the crater he was just in then attacked Gatenbainne. His attack was so strong that he knocked him out but for only a matter of minutes. 'She's my best friend of corse I have feelings for her...I just don't know if they're special or not' He thought as he turned around and walked over to her. He knelt down becide her and put his left hand on her forehead. 'She doesn't have a feaver anymore that's a good thing...But why is she here' He moved her hair behind her ears with his hand as he checked over her wounds. Just then she began to wake up. He looked at her furiously but mostly in releaf. "Why did you fallow me here" He said angerly but lowly.

She looked up at him in fear then hid it with her kneez. "Please don't hurt me Tora I'm sorry I fallowed you and I promise I won't do it again" She said.

He looked at her in surprisement on what she said about him hurting her. "Where did that come from...The part of me hurting you" He asked somewhat worriedly.

"I had a dream the night before I came here that you were gonna hurt me after you had defeted Gatenbainne because you were mad at me for fallowing you" She explained.

He looked at her then sighed. He picked her up and held her tightly in his arms. "I am mad at you for fallowing me...But no matter how mad I'll get at you I'll never ever hurt you...Understand...Becides why would I hit a woman such as you in the first place Plus I'm wondering how you were able to come to Las Noches in an armor that can hide your true spiritual pressure and manipulate a guy's voice" He said as he looked down at her and smiled slightly.

"Kuiske made the armor for me while I was sick and training once when I got better but it wasn't made for much combat it could only take a number of hits before it would start cracking as for the guy voice there was a voice changer where my mouth and nose is inside the helmet so that way you wouldn't know that it was actually me in the armor" She explained.

He set her down then looked into her eyes. "But when you took that fighting stance I knew I seen it somewhere but I couldn't remember where I saw it at untill I saw you as a little girl in that same fighting stance when I was knocked out and that's how I knew that you were the one that was inside the armor the whole time" He said.

She looked up at him then smiled as she put her hand behind her head and rubbed it and giggled. "But then how did you know it was me without even waking up" She asked.

"Like I said I knew because of the stance...That plus you're attitude and you're the only one that calls me 'big guy'" He said as he smiled. 'Maybe I do have special feelings for her...but just to make sure I'm gonna give it some more time and thought about it later when We're back home' He thought. He stood up then held out his left hand for hers. "Need some help my friend" He said.

She looked at him and smiled then gently grabed his hand as he helped her up. She brushed off the dust on her dress. When she looked up at him she noticed that their faces were a few centimeter's appart. She smiled then kissed his lips when he wasn't looking which made him blush madly. "Come on let's beat this Arrancar" She said.

"B-But are you sure you can fight in that I mean what if he sees...Y-You know" Chad asked as he tried to stop blusing.

"Of corse I can fight in this dress and Don't worry I'm waring pants underneath it so that he can't see them That way if part of my dress gets torn up to an extent I can still fight...Becides you should know by now that I would never ware a dress without waring something underneath it" She said as she showed him a pair of white pants that went just below the kneez.

He chuckled as he gave her a Gentle noogie with his left hand.

"Such a lovely reunion between two best friends how touching but have you forgotten that both of you are fighting an opponant" Gatenbainne said as they heard him get up from behind the dust that was somehow still infront of him. When the Dust cleared their eyes widened as they saw him in his Resoreccion form. He lowers the remains of his Hollow mask over his eyes and puts his fists together making the shape of a dragon's head with his now Released 'Dragra'. "Dios, ruego nos perdon" He said as a yellow ball apepared infront of his fists and fired it at Chad and Angel.

He pulled her close to him with his Gigante and stoped the attack with his left hand. "Are you alright Angel" He asked not looking down at her.

"I'm alright but you do know that I could've protected myself with my wings" She said.

"I know but like I said before 'I don't want you to get hurt' that includes those beautiful wings of yours" He said.

She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Tora...I remember him saying that I have a 'true' power...turns out I do...Y'see the angel race goes through two forms much like a Soul reaper's Zanpakuto only for us angels themselves goes through the transformations along with their swards...the form I'm in now is my first form called a Roukai-shi or Roukai for short...in these forms I can fight along side you and not get hurt as bad as I would without armor" She explained.

He looked at her and smiled at her light blue armor that looked just like the blue armor she was waring before just without the helmet and arm protection. The Armor was easy for her to move around in since she didn't have much only a Torso, sholder, and leg armor. Coming out from the bottom of the Torso peice was a light blue skirt made of a thick but soft silk like material that came down just below her kneez. Underneath were a pair of pants that were slightly shorter than the ones she had on before. In her hands were a pair of light blue fans. The fan in her right hand had the Yin symbol on one side with a white dragon with black eyes on the other and on the fan in her left hand a Yang Symbol on one side and a black dragon with white eyes on the other. And finally in her hair on the right side was a burret with the same dragons that were on her fans creating a Yin Yang symbol.

"You never cease to amaze me my friend" Chad said.

"Finally the girl begins to show her true powers but I don't think she is at her full strength she says that it's the first of two I'd hate to see what her second form will be" Gatenbainne said. When the dust cleared once again He noticed that Chad had not just his Gigante...but another new power as well. An offencive power. Brazo Izquierda del Diablo. He admired his opponants' new powers as he made two more yellow balls in his hands but then he puts them together making it much much bigger then attacks them once more.

She got infront of Chad and put the fan in her left hand infront of her to try to stop the attack but it was too strong for her to handle and it moved her to the side like she was nothing. Chad stoped the attack with his Del Diablo. Then he attacked him with his own attack. La Muerte. He made a direct hit on Gatenbainne leaning him aguinced the wall making his resoreccion shatter to tiny peices then a giant skull shaped crater was formed in the wall Gatenbainne was leaning aguinced. Then it made an explosion leading to outside. He leaned down and put his hand over his heart and thanked Gatenbainne for making him realize his true powers. Then he ran over to Angel who was now back to her normal angel form lying on the ground.

"Angel...Angel wake up" He said as he lifted her up and held her close to him. She woke up a little after.

"Did we win" She asked as she opened her eyes then sat up.

"Yeah...We won alright" He said. She looked into his eyes and smiled. Just then he gave her a peck on the lips then Wispered in her ear "I love you Angeleena" He wispered so quietly that only she was able to hear it. She smiled and hugged him. "Come on let's get outta here and find the others" He picked her up and walked back outside. He looked around as he saw that it was day. "This is Very Strange" He said as he set her down on the sand.

"I get this bad feeling that we're being watched...And isn't Hueco Mundo suposed to be always night where the moon never changed" She said.

"We must be inside the huge building Ichigo, Uryu, and I saw before" he said.

"I saw it too Y'know I fallowed you here remember" She said.

"How could I have forgotten...But why would you keep such a secret that you were fallowing us. And why would you go through the trouble of hiding your own spiritual pressure and your voice from us" He said.

"Sorry it was the only way for you to NOT recognize me" She said.

"We'll descuss it more when we get home right now let's just worry about finding the others and saving Orihime" He said.

Just then Angel felt a strong spiritual pressure coming tward them. About two minutes later they heard Gatenbainne telling them to run away. Coming tward them was a very tall man about over about seven feet tall waring an eye patch over his left eye. He had long black hair and a really skinny figure to him. His wepon was a huge long double cresent moon shaped sward like wepon that was Chained onto his clothes. His shoes curled into a spiral on the tips.

"Angel you should set this one out he looks strong but I think I get get him in one attack" Chad wispered to her.

"Tora I think we should listen to what Gatenbainne says and run away he's A LOT stronger than he looks" Angel wispered back.

"You should listen to your girlfriend there both of you are no match for me even if you both take me on at once" the very tall man said.

Chad's arms formed into his Gigante and Del Diablo and he charged at him punching him int the stumich with his Del Diablo. He just looks down at him and smiles then he sliced his chest with his wepon. Angel's eyes widened as he was strucked with the tall man's wepon. When he fell to the sand she ran to him. She knelt down becide him trying to get him to wake up but he wouldn't. Her hand started to glow a white color as she set it on his wound.

"You can't save the boy little girl He's as good as dead" He said as he stricked at her with his wepon but the blue fan with the yin symbol glew and flew becide her as it created a giant sheild surounding her and Chad which blocked the man's attack. The Sheild stayed there. "What's this trickery"

"The fans you see before you is my zanpakuto" She said lowly.

"Zanpakuto you can't have a Zanpakuto you're not a Soul reaper" The man said.

"You're right I'm NOT a Soul Reaper...I'm a species that you Arrancars have never even heard of but your 'Lord' probibly has so I sugest you shouldn't fight me unless if you want to get yourself killed" She said.

"Both of you are weaklings to me and both of you would die in only one or two strikes Just like your boyfriend got hurt Plus I don't have any intentions of fighting you I just came here to see what all the noise was about" the tall man said as he turned around and walked away. As he was talking she noticed a number five on his toung.

Once when he was gone she looked down at Chad in sadness 'You big idiot I TOLD you NOT to fight him if you couldn't even beat Captian Kuraku The captian of Squad eight when you were in the Soul Society saving Rukia how can you beat the fifth espada' She thought to herself as she continued to heal his wounds. She looked at him and noticed that he was starring at her smiling with both eyes showing.

"Did he hurt you anywhere" He asked calmly but weakly.

"No but he almost did but my shield protected me from his attack...Why did you charge after him in the first place I TOLD YOU NOT to fight him But look what you've gone and done anyway and now you've paid your price for doing it" She said as she looked away from him. "You had me really worried about you"

"I'm sorry I worried you so much...I thought I could've defeted him in just one blow but I guess I was wrong...But I did it to protect you...Because I didn't want you to get hurt by him...he looked way too strong for you to handle...he looks like someone that's too strong for any of us even Ichigo" He said.

"He is strong I've felt his spiritual pressure ever since even before Gatenbianne senced him He's not stronger than Ichigo that I know all too well...No one is as strong as him" She said.

"I agree with you on that no one is stronger than him not even me I mean muscle wise yes but not in spiritual strength" He said.

"Actually you two are equal in spiritual strength it's just that yours is powered differently than his I'm not sure how yours is powered up but als I know is that Ichigo's is powered up by all of us, his frineds If he ever hears that one of us is in trouble like Orihime is than he'll get pissed and so that's how his is powered up" She explained.

He looks at her and smiles. "I love hearing your voice when you speak...It's so soft and calming" He said unexpectedly as he put his hand on hers.

She blushed at what he said but then sighed and smiled. "My big goof Why my love for you is unlimited I do not know...You should rest You've protected me long enaugh for today now It's my turn to protect you" She said.

"Just don't use all your energy to the print where you'll pass out" He said.

"I can't promise you that cause it'll take a while to heal all your wounds and I also have to keep my sheild up while I'm healing you and I'm already at sixty percent of strength when it used to be at a hundred when I went into my Roukai" She said.

"But still I don't want you to be passing out from using too much of your energy I don't want what happened last time to happen again" He said as he reached his hand out and touched her cheeck.

"Fine I'll TRY not to but that doesn't mean I will or won't I'll try" She said as she smiled and put her other hand on his. "I love you ya big idiot"

"I love you too my angel and I'll always will" He said.

"Rest Tora you need your strength back up for the next time we fight" She said.

"Alright" He said as he closed his eyes. "I never got my answer to how you got sick in the first place" He said without opening his eyes.

"Too much Non-stop training for over a period of time and using my abilites beond their extent now get some rest" She said.

"Why would you train so hard to the point where you get sick from it" He asked.

"Because I-...Because I wanted to be strong enaugh to protect you from anything that tried to harm you and in order for me to be strong enaugh I had to train hard enaugh so I ended up training non-stop on my own there are ya happy now" She said.

"You trained that hard and got yourself sick for me...But you were sick for a very long time" He said.

"I was sick for at least two months but I still trained for one month even when I was sick untill you found me when you were training with Renji" She said.

"I've been worried about you ever since that day Angel every day that passed by I've been wondering how you were feeling and wondering if you've gotten better or if you've gotten worse...why didn't you tell me you were getting sick in the first place" He said.

"I didn't tell you because I knew that you would worry about me and I had to finish my training but sadly I didn't get any stronger than I was before I started training" She said as she looked down in sadness.

"I can tell that you've gotten stronger Angel...This is a first for me on seeing you in your Roukai form and I can tell by your Spiritual pressure that you're much stronger than you were a few months ago...how long have you been training untill you got sick" He asked.

"For about half a year and that includes the month I trained when I got sick" She said.

"That long wow...Didn't you have any help from your sister" He asked.

"Like I said I trained on my own now get some rest before I make ya" She said.

"Alright alright...I'm just worried about your health" He said.

"Oh and I'm not worried about yours" She said sarcasticlly. He chuckled. Soon after he had fallen asleep she heard someone appear infront of her. She looked and saw a man with a bull shaped mask with many other men with human shaped masks behind him.

"Lower your sheild and do not try to resist us you cannot defete us all by yourself" The bull shaped masked man said.

"Who are you" She asked.

"I am Rudbornn Chelute and we are The Exequias" Ridbornn said as he unsheathed his zanpakuto.

She didn't lower her sheild she only just made it stronger. But she couldn't hold it up much longer. Her strength was now only at twenty-five percent and it was dropping fast. Just then two girls appeared and stoped them from executioning Angel, Chad, and Gatenbainne. It was the Captian of Squad four and her Leuteniant. Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu. After a little while the Exequias decided not to execute Angel and the boys. her strength was now at two percent and so she fainted on Chad's chest and her sheild disappeared as she turned back into her normal angel form.

Isane and Captian Unohana put Gatenbainne, Angel, and Chad side by side but Captian unohana put Angel in Chad's left arm as she laid her head on his sholder and put her hand on his Chest where his wound is. Her hand was still glowing which ment that she still had at least some healing power left and so it continued to heal Chad's wound. Finally Captian Unohana and Leuteniant Kotetsu began to heal all three of their wounds. 


	2. Part 2

Many hours later Chad woke up. He looked around and noticed that all of his wounds were healed. He looked at Gatenbainne who his wounds were healed as well. He looked down and to the left of him and noticed that Angel was asleep in his arm. He sat up slowly trying not to wake up his angel. he put his hand on her neck. 'I'm glad her fever's gone but what I wanna know is how she got better soon after we left we've only been gone for like a day or so' He thought

"She used up all her energy to heal and protect you from the Exequias" Said Captian Unohana.

"The Exequias...Who are they" He asked her.

"They're asassins sent by Aizen to 'finish off' the loosers of the battles" She replied.

"Finish off as in kill" He asked.

"That's right and since she was the only one cauntious at the time they were gonna try and kill her first untill we steped in If we hadn't come here then all three of you would've been dead" She said.

"Thank you Captian" He said. He looked down at Angel once more and stroked her head as he smiled slightly.

"You and the Angel share a very strong bond with eachother...I've heard from Captian Hitsugaya that she was making things for you and all your friends but he never had a chanse to see what they were" She said.

He reached into his pocket and braught out the pendant that She had made for him. "She made a prototype before making this one...She said that it'll help me in battles...When I used the prototype it helped me win the battle between a couple of Hollows we were fighting aguinced when I was unable to attack them from the ground she made it easier for me to attack from the air" He explained.

"You and the angel have been friends since you two were children correct...but now that bond has gotten a lot stronger with each passing day that went by as you grew and now that bond is unbreakable" She said.

"And it took me a lot longer than I thought to realize it...That and one...other thing" He said.

"Tell me what does the pendant do anyways" She asked.

"She told me to use it when I absolutly have to but if I put it on it sinks into my skin and travels till it is where it needs to be then on my command wings would come out allowing me to fly once again" He explained.

"So the pendant can allow you to fly...I've never heard of such a thing" Said Isane.

"Never underestimate the minds of the angels Isane" Said Retsu.

"Yes Ma'am" She said.

"That's what I thought as well when she told me that she herself had made it" He said.

"You mean a mere young teenager made something so unique" Isane Asked.

He noded his head yes then looked down at his chest where his wound was. "I could've swarn there was a long wound here" He said.

"it was your angel friend who healed your wound...When we got here her hand was still on your wound and was still healing...even after she feinted she was still healing your wound" Retsu said.

"I told her not to use up all her energy cause I didn't want her to feint like she did last time when we were fighting the hollows together in The World of the Living" He said as he sighed and looked at her. He smiled and gently played with her hair a little. 'Though why am I not surprised' He thought.

"Seems that Captians Kuchiki, Kurotsuchi, and Zaraki have already started their battles with the Espadas" Said Isane.

"You mean you're not the only captians here" Chad asked.

"Of corse not" Said Retsu.

"Are Ichigo and the others alright" He asked.

"They're all fine now that the captians are there" She said.

"Captian She's waking up" Isane said as she looked at Angel as she opened her eyes.

"Angel are you alright" He asked worriedly as he looked at her.

"I'm fine Tora I'll be alright...Maan my head hurts probibly from using up too much energy" She said as she sat up.

"I told you not to pass out" He said as he gave her a gentle noogie.

"Just before I passed out I remember an arrancar standing a few yards away from me...Many arrancars actually...They were wanting to kill all three of us...But then Captian Unohana and Leuteniant Kotetsu showed up...after that I blacked out" She said.

"They came to try to finish the job Gatenbainne and Chad started which was to anyalate the looser of the battle" Said Retsu.

"Tora wouldn't hardly ever kill anyone the only person he had to kill was that big ten foot tall arrancar that faught alongside that archer type arrancar that Uryu faught with" Angel said.

"Sheesh you've been fallowing us that long" Chad said in surprisement.

"it didn't take me long to get better dude and it was only between me, Kuiske, the gang at the shop...And my Zanpakuto that I was fallowing you in the armor" She said.

"Your Zanpakuto...You mean that blue sward I saw erlier" Chad said.

"The sward you saw erlier was indeed my zanpakuto but it wasn't the right shade of blue Y'see when I was waring that armor my zanpakuto was also in disquise...This is my zanpakuto's true color" She said as she unsheathed a light blue sward. "The fans you saw in my Roukai was also my Zanpakuto but in it's own Roukai form"

"That explained where your Sward went when I didn't see it on your back" He said.

"I've never seen a zanpakuto so blue like that" Isane said.

"it's as blue as the sky" Retsu said.

"Close but it's as blue as water which water is my element as well as hers" She said.

"So not only do soul reapers have names for their Zanpakutos but also the angels do as well" Chad asked.

"Yes and my zanpakuto's name is 'The Guardian of the White Waters' But I just call her 'Nikaku Konara' since Ni means white and Kaku means water in the angels' language or so what my sister Maria said but I told Nikaku about the name and she likes it so that's her nickname Though since I gave her the Nickname when I call her by her nickname she won't be at full strength when I releace her" She explained.

"Though I don't know why she gave me the last name of Konara" said a female voice coming from the sward as it glew.

"Who was that" Chad asked as he looked around.

"That would be Nikaku...When I was in the armor I wasn't allowed to think to myself so she had to do the thinking for me untill I was able to fight along side you to fight Gatenbainne...She was the one that reminded me on doing what I felt was right if He was ever in danger and I was the only one to get him out of it" She said.

"But then how were you able to heal my wound when your element is water" He asked.

"All female angels are able to heal others but they just can't heal themselves like with the male angels it's the opposite meaning they can heal themselves but they can't heal others" She said.

"Isn't there only one male angel left that's still alive" Isane asked.

"As far as I know no there should be at least a few left though I don't know their names but I betchya my sister Rosaleena knows at least one of them but from what I've heard from her the one she knows is the ONLY male angel that can heal not only himself but also other people as well" She said.

"So there's more than one that's still alive Unbelievable" Said Unohana.

"Well I'm not sure if there are more that's still alive but I do know that there's at least one male angel that is" Angel said.

Just then Everyone heard Aizen's voice in their minds as Tosen used Bakudo 77: Tenteikura. he explained how he, Gin, and Tosen were heading to the world of the living and Blah blah blah Well you guys know the episode where he keeps Ulquiorra in charge of Las Noches till he returned. Anyways Back to the Dishot (Two chaptered Series)

Just then she heard something from afar. She turned her head to the direction that Ichigo was coming from.

"What's wrong" Chad asked.

"Ichigo's heading tward Ulquiorra...He's gonna try and save Orihime" She said.

He looked around but couldn't hear or see anything. "I don't hear anything" He said.

"Yeah I don't hear anything either" Leuteniant Kotetsu said.

"Never underestimate the power of an angel Isane" Said Captian Unohana.

"Y-yes captian" She said.

"We should go just in case he needs our help" Angel said as she got up and looked at Chad. He noded his head yes and also got up. They turned and bowed at Captian Unohana and Leuteniant Kotetsu thanking them for healing their wounds then ran off in the direction Ichigo was heading.

As they were running Chad looked at her. "So how were you able to hear where Ichigo was heading if we weren't even anywhere near him" He asked.

"Inhanced hearing...basically I have the sences of hearing, smell, and sight of an animal it's something I was training with over the half year I was training So I can hear from a really long ways away" She said.

'Incredable' He thought surprisingly as his eyes widened. He smirked. "You never cease to amaze me Angel" He said as he smiled.

She looked at him and smiled. Just then she heard Renji's voice and Rukia's voice just a few miles away. "We should hurry Sounds like Renji and Rukia need our help" She said.

"Right" He said as they started to run faster. 'I know I love her but...Just how much do I love her...I know I can never stop thinking about her and my heart won't stop racing whenever she's near me...Even since now that I know that she loves me too my heart still won't stop racing and it's not because I'm running with her...I'll need to find out later' He thought.

Meanwhile Renji and Rukia were fighting hollows but Renji was having a little trouble. The hollow knocked him down and kicked his sward away when he tried to reach it. He sat up and looked at the Hollow in anger but then a blast of white spirit energy swept the hollow away and defeted it. The blast was mear centimeters away from Renji's face. "WAAAH" He screamed as he Jumped back. Just then he heard someone laughing. A girl's voice who seemed familier to him. He looked over and seen Chad with his right arm in it's El Directo form but still continued to hear the girl but she was nowhere to be found. "Are you crazy Chad You almost KILLED Me" He said angerly then picked up his Zabimaru.

"Sorry but it looked like you needed some help" He calmly said.

"Y-Yeah...thanks for the help...but you almost KILLED ME" He said.

"Sorry" He calmly said again.

Renji heard the girl's laugh was getting louder. "Where the hell is that laugh coming from anyway" He looked over at Rukia but she wasn't the one Laughing. "Damn who could that be" He said as he started to get annoyed then looked back at Chad.

He pointed up to the sky and said. "Look up"

Renji looked up and in the sky just about ten feet in the sky was Angel laughing. "WHY YOU LITTLE...hey wait a minute...ANGEL Shoudn't you be at Urahara's sick in bed" He asked.

"I got better" She said as she calmed down.

"But how did you get better so quickly" Rukia asked surprisingly.

"No time to explain that we have some Hollows to beat and Ichigo may need our help so we all should find him and help him when needed" Angel said.

"Right" Everyone said.

Once when they were about eight miles away from where Ichigo was Angel heard Ichigo fighting hollows. "I hear him...He's fighting Hollows but he's trying to reach Ulquiorra to fight him" She said as they ran and she flew.

"How do you know we can't hear anything" Renji said as he turned to her.

"Enhanced hearing" She simply said.

"So what an angel's hearing is more advanced than a human's or soul reaper's Yeah right" He asked sarcastically.

"Not all of them just mine I have enhanced hearing, smell, and sight like a feline and a canine put together Though I may not like them but sometimes they do come in handy That's how I found all of you as soon as I came to Hueco Mundo" She explained.

"But just how did you manage to find Chad so quickly" Rukia asked.

"...I Fallowed him...just like that big hollow waring yellow fallowed you Renji and that little arrancar girl fallowed Ichigo while the other one that was with them fallowed Uryu" She said as she looked away and blushed but after she calmed down she looked back at Renji and the others.

"Well you are always by his side during battles You always wanted to fight becide him to make sure that he would be alright and protect him when he needs you most" Renji said.

"You so like him don't you" Rukia said.

They both blushed madly and looked away from each other. "I only faught becide him and protected him because he's my childhood friend you know that...I've known him my whole life just like you and Renji have known each other for almost that long y'know" She said still continuing to blush. 'And I don't like him Rukia...I love him You and all the other girls of all people know that already so why are you acting like you don't know' She thought to herself.

Chad glanced over at her and smiled without Renji or Rukia noticing as the three of them continued to bicker. He knew that that wasn't the only reason why She always protected him when needed and faught becide him in almost every battle. He also knew that she didn't want them to know about how she got to Hueco Mundo and how they became much...much more than best friends...At least not yet.

Just then she stopped flying and looked ahead as she floated. 'sounds like Ichigo needs more help than I thought' She thought

"What's wrong...Why did you stop" Chad asked as he looked at her.

"We have to get to Ichigo fast He's not surounded by Hollows anymore but now he's surounded by the Exequias" She said as she looked back at him. "We should hurry and help him"

Chad's eyes widen then noded his head. "Right"

"What are Exequias" Rukia asked.

"I'll explain on the way right now we should hurry and get to Ichigo as soon as possible before something happens to him...he can't Handle all of the Exequias on his own" Chad said as he started running again and Angel started flying again.

"Right" Renji and Rukia said in unison as they started to run again as well.

When they finally got to the fifth tower they saw Ichigo Surounded by many of the Exequias underlings. Angel thought as she tried to think of a plan to help Ichigo. When she finally got an idea a minute later she snapped her finger than looked at Renji. "Renji Use Zabimaru and attack the ones behind Ichigo" Then she Looked at Chad. "Tora You attack the ones from in front of Ichigo with El Directo" Last She looked at Rukia. "And Rukia You and I will attack the ones that suround him after when the boys defete the ones that are surounding Ichigo now and he continues to Advance up the tower" She explained as she looked at her three comrads as she explained her plan.

"Right" The tree of them said.

"Roar Zabimaru" Renji said as his zanpakuto went into its Shikai stage and did what Angel had told him to do.

Ichigo looked over at who attacked the Exequias from behind. "Renji" He said questionably.

"Your an Idiot Ichigo" Renji said.

Chad powered up for his attack and did what Angel told him to do and attacked the exequias from in front of him. "El Directo" He said to himself.

Ichigo Looked at Chad. "Chad" He also said Questionably.

Chad looked at him and smiles on his left side of his face as he gave Ichigo a thumbs up with his left hand. "Hm" He hummed.

"Thanks guys" Ichigo said as he continued to run up the tower but then was surounded yet again by more underling Exequias.

"Dance Sode no Shiraiyuki" Rukia explained as her zanpakuto went into its Shikai stage and froze the ones from behind him.

He looked up and saw Rukia. "Rukia" He said as he looked at her and smiled.

"You've faught hollows that surounded you before and yet you still need a babysitter to look after you" She said as she smiled.

'Swim through the seas of light Guardian of the White Waters' Angel thought as her blue armor began to form around her. Her clothing began to transform once when her armor gently slamed onto her body and her halo transformed into her zanpakuto as she went into her Roukai-shi stage. (Roukai-shi is like a Soul Reapers Shikai while Nanukai-shi is like a Soul Reapers Bankai for angels) She closed her eyes and put her fingertips together as she quietly chanted a few words in a different language. Then water begins to form around the Exequias from in front of Ichigo lifting them up into the air and the water formed around them creating a non-transparent sphear then the sphear began to shrink smaller and smaller then once when it was as small as a basketball it exploded into many tiny bubbles. Rainbows reflected off of the bubbles from the light within Las Noches.

Ichigo looked over to see who destroyed the Exequias in front of him and seen Angel. "A-ANGEL" He said surprisingly.

She looked at him and winked with her right eye tilted her head slightly to the right and gave him the peace sign with her index and middle finger with her left hand and smiles. "Hehe Get going Orihime needs you We can handle these guys" She said.

"But you should be at Urahara's sick in bed" He said.

"I'll explain why I'm here later right now just GO" She said.

He looked at her then noded his head and Continued to run. "Right" He said. 


	3. Part 3

When they weren't able to see Ichigo anymore they turned their attention back to the exequias. 'These guys must be the exequias Captain Unohana was telling us about' Chad thought as he looked around. He looked at Angel who was fighting and defeating many of the exequias lackys but then he was punched in the stumich by one of the lackeys he somehow didn't see.

"Don't get sidetracked Tora We're not here to do some sight seeing" He heard Angel say.

"R-Right" He said as he attacked and defeated the lacky that attacked him.

"ROAR ZABIMARU" Renji yelled as he attacked many of the lackeys in one shot as his Zanpakuto stretched out.

"Tsukishiro" Rukia called out as a wave of Ice attacked ten of the lackys.

"Did we get them all" Angel said.

"I don't think so look" Chad said as he pointed to where more of the lackeys were coming toward them.

"Give up you cannot defeat me and my minions" The Exequias Leader said.

"Oh will find a way to beat you" Angel said.

"Try as you might but you'll never defeat me" He said.

'We'll see about that' Angel and Chad thought at the same time.

"Dammit these guys just keep coming" Renji said.

"We've gotta find some way to get rid of all of them and get to him" Rukia said.

"It'll take alot of energy outta me but maybe if I put all of his lackeys in one big ball of water then while I'm destroying them you three can go after their leader" Angel said.

"That sounds like a bad idea Angel we don't want you to loose all your energy in one attack" Chad said worriedly.

"Chad's right Angel maybe you should let me deal with the lackeys with Tsukishiro and you guys head toward the leader" Rukia said.

"That sounds a lot like my plan Rukia" She said.

"True but Tsukishiro doesn't take a lot of energy away from me like yours does" Rukia said.

Angel looks at Rukia then sighs. "Fine just be careful got it" She said.

"Right" Rikia said as she prepared Sode no Shiraiyuki to use her Tsukishiro attack.

When Rukia was using her attack Renji, Angel, and Chad tried to sneak around but were faced with more lackeys. "Where do these guys come from" Angel said as she formed a ball of water in her hands and threw it at the lackeys. as soon as the water hit one of the lackeys it exploded. "You boys go I'll take care of them"

"But What about you" Chad asked.

"Don't worry Tora I'll be fine just go already You know what to do with the pendant I gave you right" She said as she formed another ball of water in her hands.

"Alright...Just don't die on me" He said then wispered in her ear then gave her a quick peck on her cheek without anyone noticing before running off.

'Don't worry I won't die' She thought to herself as she smiled.

When they finally got near the leader they noticed that he was in his resoreccion form. Chad looked closely at his released form and his eyes widened as he looked at his wings. On the wings were many skulls that look exactly like the hollow masks his lackeys ware. "Renji His wings" He said.

"What is it what about his wings" Renji said as he too looked closely at the wings.

"When he's in his released form he creates his own minions" He said.

"This is gonna be a problem" He said.

"How would we beat it" He asked.

"The hell should I know" He said as he glanced over at him. Just then Rukia and Angel arrived. "About time you girls showed up"

"What's THAT supposed to mean Renji" Both girls said at the same time.

"No time to argue let's hurry up and beat these guys and get to Ichigo as fast as possible" Chad said.

"Right" Angel replied as she noded her head yes.

After about two hours of fighting him and his minions the four of them were starting to get tired. "We need to find a way to beat him before we all run out of energy to fight" Renji said as he panted.

"I think I have a plan but we have to work fast" Angel said.

"What's your Idea Angel" He asked.

"We need to cut off his wings that way he won't be able to create anymore of his minions but we have to work fast enaugh that he won't see or sense us coming" She said.

"Of corse Why didn't I think of that sooner" Rukia said.

"Good plan Angel why don't we try and slice off his horns while we're at it" Renji teased.

"Oh come on do YOU have a better idea blood head" She said as she glared at him meanly.

"As a matter of fact I...I...No I don't" He said.

"That's what I thought" She said.

So they went along with Angels plan and surprisingly after a while it worked. They finished up defeating the minions he had made before his wings were cut off by Angel's, Rukia's, and Renji's Zanpakutos. They were about to deal the final blow on the leader when a gaint hand came from out of nowhere and slamed the leader into the wall killing him. The four of them looked over and Seen Yammy but he was a lot bigger than last time.

"What the hell is that" Renji said.

"He killed him" Rukia said with his eyes widened.

'He looks familier but where have I seen him' Angel thought.

'That's...no it can't be' Chad thought as his eyes widened.

Yammy looked over at the four. He attacked them but the four dodged his attack. "Guess we'll have to fight this guy too" Renji said.

"Renji wait That's an Espada" Angel said.

"So what We can take him he's just an espada right becides Uryu and I faught the eighth espada and barely won" Renji said.

"I've seen him before I think he's the tenth espada that we faught in the world of the living" Chad said.

"I remember that" Angel said.

"He may have been the tenth espada before but look on his shoulder" Rukia said as she pointed to his left shoulder where there layd a big Zero tattooed on it.

"We're screwed" Renji and Angel said at the same time.

"We just need to find a way to beat him" Rukia said.

"I don't think the four of us can defeat him even if we do fight together I mean don't you sense how high his spiritual pressure is" Angel said.

"We at least have to try Angel" Chad said as he looked up at her.

"...Tora...Now might be a good time to use the pendant I gave you" Angel said as she reached into a hidden pocket and braught out two pendants of the same that she had given Chad but of different colors. "Rukia Renji catch" She said as she tossed the pendants to them. The two of them caught them.

"What are we suposed to do with these" Renji asked.

"Use them when you have to Just watch Tora he'll show you how to use them" Angel said as she sense Yammy attack her but she dodged. 'Nanukai-shi' She thought to herself as her blue armor started to glow and turned into her red, black, and white armor.

Chad, Rukia, and Renji looked up at her as their eyes widened as she transformed into her Bankai-like stage.

"So that's an angel's bankai" Renji and Rukia said at the same time.

"Gantenbainne did say that she had two hidden powers deep inside her Her Roukai being one of them so this must be the other" Chad said.

They faught Yammy for a long time but none were able to make nothing more then scratches on him. "Dammit what are we gonna do we can't wound him badly enaugh" Renji said.

"We'll have to think of another way to defeat him" Rukia said.

"But how we've already used all of our best attacks on him" Chad said as he looked down at the two Soul Reapers.

"Maybe...What if I use my strongest attack on him...It'll be risky but I think it just might wound him" Angel said as she looked at Chad then down at the Soul reapers just after she had dodged an attack Yammy had thrown at her.

"And just how risky would this attack be" Chad said as he looked at her beginning to worry.

"Risky as in persentage in survival Risky" Angel said.

"I won't let you risk your life just to wound him" He said.

"Yeah who knows what he would do without you around" Rukia said.

"There has to be another way we can wound him" Renji said as he dodged an attack.

"Give it up little ants no one can defeat me" Yammy said as he threw more attacks at them. All four of them just barely dodged it.

"Damn What'll we do" Rukia said.

Yammy launched another attack but this time Rukia and Chad weren't able dodge.

"Rukia/Tora" Renji and Angel said at the same time. Angel rushed to catch Chad as he fell.

"Angel is Chad alright" Renji asked.

She checked over his wounds. "I think so I'll have to get a better look at his wounds later" Angel said as Yammy attacked her but she dodged it just in time.

"Whow Are you alright that was way too close for comfort" Renji said.

"Yeah I'm fine and that was way too close for comfort How's Rukia" She asked.

"She's not regaining Cauntiousness" He said worriedly.

"That's not good...Renji we may have to retreat and heal all our wouns" She said.

"WHAT There's NO WAY I'm gonna retreat now" He said.

"Renji right now we have no choice we have two wounded already and if we continue to fight then We'll end up wounded ourselves and they'll just get killed without our protection" She said.

He looked at her then sighed in defeat. "Alright you win but as soon as we heal our wounds we're coming right back here to-" He began to say untill Yammy slapped him away forcing him to hit a wall from a long ways away from the battlefeild.

"RENJI" Angel Screamed. She looked around to see her fallen comrades. She looked down at Chad who she was holding in her arms Sitting princess-like on the sand with his head on her lap. then she looked up at Yammy who was about to attack her 'What'll I do I can't attack him and protect my friends all at once' She thought to herself.

'I don't think we can do anymore Mistress' Nikaku's voice was heard in her head.

'But...But I can't die here...We can't die here...not now...not yet' She thought. The attack hit her dead on She flew backwards landing back on the sand twenty feet away from Chad. He was facing face down in the sand as she was laying on her back blood seeping out of her new wounds on her chest, stumich and sides. 'We all can't die yet we have to survive no matter what' She thought to herself. She looked over at Chad as tears began to form in her eyes. "We can't die just yet" She wispered.

"I'm sorry Mistress there is nothing else we can do but hope that we will be saved soon" Nikaku said inside Angel's mind.

Angel looked around as Yammy was about to finish off his four opponants. She then looked at Chad once more who was looking at her. She looked into his eyes and saw the truth. She now knows that they have been defeated. Chad then passed out again from loss of blood. As did Angel. 'Please Tora...Rukia...Renji...everyone...Don't die' 


End file.
